


Your Wish Is My Command...ish

by LittleMistressBoots



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, F/M, Genie Girl, Grinding, Healing, Kissing, No Wishing For More Wishes, Ocean Sounds, Sex on a Beach, Vanilla, blowjob, f4m - Freeform, giggles, i've got you, loss of a loved one, script offer, sfx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMistressBoots/pseuds/LittleMistressBoots
Summary: [F4M][Script Offer] Your Wish Is My Command...ish [Genie Girl][Comfort][Loss of a Loved One][Cuddles][Kissing][Grinding][Blowjob][Sex On A Beach][Vanilla][I've Got You][No Wishing For More Wishes][Healing][Giggles][Ocean Sounds][SFX]You find a bottle on the beach and uncork it, revealing a sweet little genie girl. But the one thing you want in this world is against the rules, so she can't help you. She decides to comfort you in another way instead.PERFORMANCE NOTES: SFX are always optional. What truly matters is your performance, that's why we're all here! If you would like any help finding sounds, hit me up in my DMs and I'll be happy to help. And please feel free to make this script your own, changes are always welcome and I'd love to see what you do with it.[] and * denote performance notes, emphasis, and SFXNOTE: Please don't lock your performance of this script behind a paywall. Early access on your platforms is absolutely fine, but this is a public domain baby. And don't forget to tag me in the comments so I can listen! Have fun!
Relationships: F4M





	Your Wish Is My Command...ish

[SFX:   
ocean sounds  
Footsteps on a beach]

[From far away, getting closer]  
I'm a genie in a bottle, you gotta- [SFX: bottle uncorking, magical sound as genie bursts out the bottle]

Oh! Oh my god. Uhm. This is... Embarrassing. Listen, I didn't know anyone was gonna uncork me like that and.. well... I was in the shower. 

[Giggles]

Lemme just magic myself a towel.

[Sfx: magic sounds]

Ok! Sorry about that. Wildly unprofessional on my part. [Clearing throat] Hello weary traveler, you've come upon my lamp and released me! As a reward, you may have three wishes!

[Pause]

What's that?

[Pause]

You..  
You only want one wish?

I... Have to be honest, most people just wish for more wishes - which by the way isn't allowed. I've been around a long time and I've never heard of anyone asking for fewer. Are you sure you only want one?

[Pause]

Are you ok?

[Pause]

Oh my god, you're crying. Oh no. Hey, hey, it's ok, come here. Sit down with me.

[Pause]

What happened? What's going on? Does... Does this have something to do with your wish?

[Pause while listener speaks]

[Whispered] Oh fuck.  
I'm so sorry.

[Pause]

Shit. I was afraid of that.

Listen. Look at me.  
I know you loved them very much. I'm so sorry for your loss. It's heartbreaking to lose someone close to you.

But... I can't bring them back.  
I'm not allowed. 

[Pause]

Please don't cry. I would if I could, please believe me. I just can't. It doesn't work that way.

[Pause]

Please feel free to say no, but... Could I hold you for a little bit? I feel bad that you only wanted one wish and I couldn't give it to you. I hate to see any human in this state, but especially you. I've been around for thousands of years, I've learned a lot about people, and it's rare to come across anyone like you, anyone who wouldn't wish for riches or fame or more wishes. I want to help you. So... What do you say?

[Pause]

Ok. Perfect.  
Here, let me lean against this driftwood.  
Sit down between my legs.  
Lean back against my chest. Good.  
I'm gonna wrap my arms around you, just like this, and stroke your hair.

[Pause]

I was human once.  
The world was very different then, but not so different I don't remember... What it's like... To lose someone you love.

[Pause]

Best we can do is keep them alive in our memories. Tell their stories. Say their names. Live a life you know they would've wanted for you. Make them proud.

Live.

[Pause]

Do what makes you feel most alive.

[Pause]

What makes *you* feel most alive?

[Kiss] [surprised noise]

Um, no, I don't mind. I mean, you've seen my house - I don't get many gentleman callers. [Pause] hey, now there's a smile.

[Kissing]

It's been a long time since anyone kissed me. [Pause] I've definitely got you beat - add a couple zeroes to that number. [Giggling]

This feels nice. *You* feel nice. As far as humans go, you're a really cute one. [Kiss] You're kind [kiss] you're generous [kiss] and any girl would be lucky to be here with you right now.

[Pause]  
[A little insecure]  
Is there any human girl you might be interested in seeing instead? I mean, I can't make people fall in love, that's more Cupid's thing, but I could alter my appearance... If that's what you want.

You're sure? You want this, with me, as I am?  
Well, your wish *is* my command. [Giggle]

[Pause]

I can't bring back what you lost, but I can bring you comfort the best way I know how. Lose yourself in me for a little while. Let me take care of you. Make you feel good.

[Kissing]

Mm, let me straddle you. [Pause]

[Kissing throughout]

Open my towel. It's ok. I want you to.  
I want to be naked in front of you.  
I want to feel your eyes and hands and mouth on me  
Drape my arms over your shoulders and grind into you just like this.  
[Moan] oh my god, you're hard already.  
Put your hands on my breasts, god yes.

[Gasp] your mouth feels so good on my nipple  
You *sure* it's been awhile for you? [Giggle]  
[Moaning]  
Lean back a bit, against the driftwood.  
Perfect  
[Kissing]  
I want you in my mouth  
It's been so long since a man has filled my mouth and throat  
I need it

[Blowjob begins, improv if you like or use the lines below]

Does that feel good?  
You taste amazing  
I missed this. I missed being this close to someone.  
Especially someone who wasn't pretending I'm someone else.  
You're so hard, so perfect.  
Don't cum yet, please.  
I need to feel you inside me

[Kissing]

Wait a second, lemme just  
[Snap fingers]

There. Blankets, pillows... Still outside but no one has to know what we're doing.

[Kissing throughout]

I want you so badly. Feel this. [Moan] [Whispered] I'm so wet for you, can you feel it?  
I need you inside of me. Come here. Lay on top of me and let me spread my legs for you.  
Lace your fingers with mine, that's it  
I'm so ready  
[Long shuddering moan]  
Ohhhhhhhh my god, yes  
Fuuuuuuck

[Moaning throughout]  
[Kissing throughout]

You're incredible  
Fucking amazing  
Am I making you feel good?  
Yeah you feel so good inside me  
Harder... Squeeze my hand  
Just like that, god yes  
I wanna make you cum  
I wanna fall apart for you  
Take all this pain you have and push it out  
Pour it into me, sweetheart  
I've got you  
I've got you  
You gonna cum for me?  
Cum with me, I've got you.

[Improv to orgasm]

[Sigh]  
Oh wow.  
I just  
I need a minute. Or a day.  
[Giggles]  
That was... How do you feel?  
Better? Good. I just wanna lay here, draped over you, and cuddle for a minute.

[Kissing]

So. About that wish. I have a proposition for you.  
How about you keep it, hang onto that wish until you figure out a new wish, and in the meantime... We keep each other company? Does that sound good?  
[Giggles]  
Yay! Good. I'll magic us wherever you want in a bit... But [kissing] think you're ready for round two?


End file.
